


Latte Art

by NightmareSocks



Series: HQ!! and the Sailor Moon Cafe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, I should be sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, No Angst, Sailor moon elements, Suga do be head over heels, latte art, mainly fluff, me too, one small injury, whipped at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSocks/pseuds/NightmareSocks
Summary: Sugawara worked at Sailor Moon themed cafe and when serving a customer, who just so happened to be his type, he has a little accident when trying to perform the wonder that is latte art. The hot stranger turns out to be a very nice guy and helps out.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ!! and the Sailor Moon Cafe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Latte Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here with my second Haikyuu!! work, hope you enjoy this and it will be part of a series. I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Sugawara let out a tired sigh and stretched his limbs after being hunched over multiple tables cleaning. HIs back let out a pop and he went back to scrubbing the table, he was sure to get every inch and corner of it, as he wanted it to be spotless for the next customers that came in. The cafe he worked at, was a sailor moon themed one so his co-workers and he was all dressed as multiple scouts. Sugawara had gotten Sailor Venus and he wore a pretty similar outfit as her, but instead of a skirt, he wore orange short shorts. The back of his white sailor t-shirt was uncomfortably sticking to his back and he really felt like changing it.

He threw the cloth into the bucket and went across the areal to get to the backroom and employees only room.

He put the bucket down with dirty soap water in the sink and headed over to the changing room to grab the new shirt he wanted. The cafe was remotely empty as he left so he was sure Oikawa, his co-worker and Sailor Jupiter, could take care of it for a few minutes. HIs third co-worker, Akaashi, was soon going to be here as well as he finished school at this hour and he would always head to work right after school.

Sugawara stepped into the changing and noticed how he wasn't the only one there. Akaashi stood by his locker, in the middle of putting his blue shorts on. Akaashi had gotten Sailor Mercury. 

"Akaashi, good to see you, how was school today? Anything new happening, like gotten contact with your crush?"

"Hello Suga-san," Akaashi greeted back, a pink blush coated his cheeks and he focused on his clothes instead of the older in the room, "And nothing happened at all today. I do though, regret telling you about my crush."

Sugawara let out a laugh and crossed the room to his locker, "I know something happened, hmm?"

"Fine, we spoke for like three seconds." Akaashi quickly tugged his shirt over this head and out on his tiara, he turned to face the older, "Now shut up about him. I don't want Oikawa knowing as he gets annoying about it and will bug me forever."

"Glad to know you trust me."

"A dangerous choice," Akaashi said and walked over to the door, but before he walked out he looked over his shoulder at Sugawara, "Also could you help me with decorating the cupcakes? I can't get it down right."

Sugawara laughed, “Yeah I’ll help you, go get the stuff ready and I quickly put my clothes back on.” 

With that, the younger left the room and Sugawara hurriedly sprayed some deodorant on himself and put the new shirt over his head. Putting on the orange cape collar and blue bow as he walked out of the room to join the two others in the main area. 

Walking out into the main area Sugawara noticed that there was now more volume in the cafe. The music was now drowned out by louder laughter coming from the table beside the entrance. Four guys, that looked very close to his age occupied the table and were chatting between each other. Sugawara was sure he noticed someone familiar, but he could only see his side so he shrugged it off and went up to Oikawa who stood behind the cash register counting receipts as he always did after certain hours.

“Ah!” Oikawa lit up as he noticed the silver-haired boy heading towards him, “Sugawara the man I just so happened to need. You see I really, really need you to take over the register.”

“Why?” Sugawara asked with a hint of uncertainty, “Can’t you ask Akaashi to do it?”

Oikawa looked at him with an are-you-dumb face, “Akaashi’s seventeen, he can’t work behind the register yet,” He informed, “Now take over. I have to finish the batch of croissants you two suck at making.”

Sugawara quickly grabbed Oikawa’s white-glove clad hand, “Wait a seconds Oikawa, I'm supposed to help out Akaashi, can't you wait ten minutes?”

“Akaashi can wait~” Oikawa said, “I have a job for him anyway, I need to bake buns so whatever you two planned can wait.”

“Who made you boss?” Sugawara huffed, pinching the younger’s sides which made him yelp and push Sugawara's hands away.

“Bitch I’m the manager.”

“And who the fuck made you the manager? I don’t see you in the sailor Moon costume, am I blind?”

“Listen,” Oikawa begun and flicked Sugawara’s forehead, “When Yachi-Chan isn’t here, I take the role as the manager. Why? Simple, ‘cause I have worked here longer than you Mister refreshing," he said with a hint of teasing in his tone.

Sugawara sent him a glare, “I’m older than you- don’t boss me around you lunatic.” He smacked Oikawa with a flyer he had grabbed from the counter and then proceeded to corner Oikawa and smack him a couple of times with the rolled-up paper.

Oikawa immediately went to try and block his hits, but not being quite successful. So somehow he managed to slither around Sugawara, stepping behind him to wrap his arm the older's neck and grab him in a chokehold. That didn't stop Sugawara and he continued to go ham with the flyer, their height difference was annoying him as well so he tried to tiptoe and somehow even climb on Oikawa to get on his level so he can scold him for trying to boss him around.

It wasn't until someone awkwardly cleared their throat that the two realised they were at work and customers had just seen their 'friendly' fight. The pair froze, Sugawara was half hanging onto Oikawa's arm as he slowly turned his head towards the sound to see a guy- presumably from the table with the other guys- stare at them with concern. What Sugawara noticed at first was how good looking the guy was and embarrassment flooded his system, reacting quickly he shoved Oikawa off him and stepped forward to greet the guy, whilst fixing his Sailor uniform.

Sugawara forced a smile, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks, “Hi! Welcome to Sweets of the Moon, what can I get for you today?” He could hear Oikawa walk away from the scene and into the kitchen. Sugawara wanted to curse at him, but he was already embarrassed enough and the cute guy was patiently waiting to say his order.

“Hello,” The guy said, his voice had Sugawara's insides warming up and he felt like a puddle of goo. The guy's voice was deep, soothing and brought all kinds of comfort. To be honest, all of this guy's aura screamed comfort.

“This is my first time being here so I don’t know what to really get, but could I have one Venus toast, Lunar cheesecake, Jupiter’s apple pie, and uhm…” The guy grabbed his chin thoughtfully.

Usually, when customers hadn't already decided on what to get as they ordered, Sugawara would feel a tinge of annoyance. He liked it when things went fast and at a good pace. NOw though, he was way too busy checking the guy out. All from his large build, he wasn't all that tall, but he just appeared big. He looked like the type of guy that gave good and warm hugs. At that thought, Sugawara really wanted to get a hug from him and he felt fuzzy inside. His thoughts came to a halt and he almost slapped his cheeks, he didn't know anything about this man and here he was already crushing.

Though he couldn't help it. His dark short hair and warm brown eyes that one could drown in. Sugawara wondered how his name would sound uttered from his lips. His gaze went over his hands and Sugawara was almost floored, they looked to be bigger than his. Holding hands with this guy must just be amazing. A scenario of Sugawara holding hands with him, running through a grassy field all happy played in his mind and he was practically gone at this point.

“Could I have a latte?”

“Eh?” Sugawara snapped back from his daydream of the guy that was just so his type. The realisation that he had said what he wanted hit him and a blush exploded on his face and he quickly noted everything down “Ah- yes of course!” He exclaimed flustered, feeling like his whole body was on fire.

“Thank you.” The guy smiled, not taking notice to the flustered state Sugawara was in, which honestly had the silver-headed boy more flustered than he already was.

God he was so hot as well up this close.

After ringing up the total and letting him pay, Sugawara hurried to get to work. Not wanting to embarrass himself more. First, he got the to brewing the coffee for the latte, then he got out one of his orange round trays to start filling it up with the rest of the order. He grabbed the pie and cheesecake out from the display and set the toast in the toaster to heat up for a few seconds. Once the toaster beeped, he grabbed ht now warm toast and out in a plate, then on the tray along with the rest of the food. Picking the tray up he hurried over to the table with the guys. He noticed how one of them was animately talking about a story, on his shoulder, a boy with blond hair with clearly visible roots rested as he focused on his game.

Sugawara also didn't fail to notice how the guy who defiantly wasn't his crush, only someone he found attractive, had an amazing laugh and he almost tripped over nothing.

“Go~od afternoon Scouts!” Sugawara greeted hoping his blush was gone by now, “I have with me, Jupiter's apple pie, a Lunar cheesecake, and Venu's special toast. I hope you all enjoy.” Setting down the tray in the middle of the table, he took a step back and did the final pose in transformation Sailor Venus did in the anime. The pose even had the gamer boy look om from his device for a split second. Sugawara tried to avoid looking at hot-guy because if he did he would blush. So he busied himself by taking a quick swipe over the table's occupants and did a double as he noticed a familiar face.

“Azumane-san!~” He greeted with a hint excitement to the boy with long brown hair that was tied into a bun.

Azumane looked shocked for a split second as he had to take a double-take as well, “Sugawara-san you work here?”

“You didn’t know?” Sugawara laughed, “That’s what everyone talks about in class. The number of times I'm asked to strike a pose. Fancy seeing you here, never imagined someone as big and tough as you to like these types of cafes." He let out a little giggle, "Hope you enjoy your food and stay-"

His gaze then landed on _the_ guy and he noticed how he was already looking at Sugawara. A blush crept up his neck and he really hoped the foundation he wore would be enough coverage to not show the sudden red on his face.

“-I need to get back to work!” He spluttered out and hurried away. He didn't stop speed walking until he was safely hidden behind the coffee machine. For a split second, he had contemplated getting Akaashi to do the latte art as it was his forte, but Sugawara decided against it. He would be doing this himself, he would make the cutest design ever, And maybe the hot-guy would find it cute and maybe, just maybe, gain interests in him.

Turning around he grabbed a metal mug, filling it up with milk and went forth and steam it. While he did that he grabbed a white coffee cup, a print of the sailor moon logo on it. Once the milk foam was done, he took a deep breath. Mentally preparing himself, the design wasn't hard, it was just that Sugawara sucked at late art. It was a simple cat face, with a tiny heart above it. Shouldn't be all that hard, right?

It started out perfect. The milk had the best consistency, the cup started filling up with the milk and Sugawara lightly shook the mug to start creating the design. But then it went wrong. He looked up for a split second, looking across the cafe to the table with hot-guy. He was smiling that heartwarming smile again, and he was just sitting there looking pretty and hot. And then it happened, he had spilt some of the milk on his and in surprise, he had let go off the cup.

Horror struck him as he watched in slow motion as the cup fell, he went to grab it. But that was a mistake as the liquid was still pretty hot and the contents burnt his left hand. Warm coffee seeped through the white fabric of his elbow high gloves, staining it a light colour of brown.

As the cup hit the floor and shattered, spilling coffee everywhere, Sugawara dropped onto his knees in shock as well. His gaze fixated on the cup as he mentally scolded it for embarrassing and betraying him like this.

“Hey! Are you okay?” 

Sugawara stiffened for a split second, then slowly looked up to see the concerned face of the cute guy. He gulped and avoided eye contact, his face was ablaze at this point. 

“Y-yeah I’m okay-” He stuttered out, “Stuff like this happens sometimes.” He tried to laugh it off.

The guy seemed to contemplate something for a second and then he suddenly rounded the counter, going into the employees only zone and Sugawara wanted to protest as that wasn't allowed. But his voice was currently out of service.

“Sorry for breaking you rules,” He apologized as he crouched down beside Sugawara, taking Sugawara's hand in his. Now the silver-haired boy was feeling his head about to explode and his heart was going crazy, "You burnt your hand... Please put some lukewarm water on it."

Sugawara only stared at him with wide eyes, they were so close and he feared the guy could hear how loud his heart was beating. Not only that, but his stomach was also doing a whole tumbling routine inside his body. 

“Let me help you up.” He carefully helped him stand up. Then taking a hold of his gloved hand and he started peeling the fabric off his hand, “Tell me if it hurts.”

Sugawara was stunned into silence. His face was still beet red, and he felt extremely embarrassed by this whole thing. And up so close like this, Sugawara got all the view to stare at his face, just how good looking he was and he had such a sweet personality. Whole package! Sugawara must be dreaming.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi by the way,” Sawamura said after a few seconds of silence as he poured water onto Sugawara’s hand, he smiled softly with made butterflies dance around in his stomach. And Sawamura's hand against his bare skin was a soothing type of warm, his fingers were slightly rough and calloused. 

“Uhm I’m Sugawara Koushi,” He spoke barely above a whisper. Sawamura smiled at him again and the whole situation kinda had Sugawara on cloud nine. He felt like he was floating.

Sugawara don’t know where he got it, but Sawamura had pulled out a roll of bandages out of seemingly thin air. With delicate and careful touches he wrapped the fabric around Sugawara’s hand, being sure not to make it too tight nor too loose. Once the job was done, he let go and Sugawara immediately missed the warmth of his palms. Wanting to hold his hand again.

“There!” Sawamura exclaimed, “Please be careful next time Sugawara-san. Don’t hurt yourself.” He smiled that smile that already had Sugawara floored again.

“I’ll try and... Thanks a lot.”

“Well that’s good, I’ll head back to my table now. And don’t worry about the latte, take a quick break.”

And with that, he walked away from Sugawara who could only stand in silence as he watched his back. He had met the guy today, just now know his name, but he was already practically head over heels in love with him. A fine gentleman. His own heart was hammering in his chest. Almost tripping over his own feet he stumbled into the kitchen, scaring the crap out of Oikawa and Akaashi. Akaashi almost dropped the baking tray of buns as the door hit the wall with a bang.

“I’m in fucking love.”

The two others shared a confused expression, but Sugawara ignored them and slid won to the floor to hide his smile in his hands. Trying to calm his thundering heart as he looked it his bandaged hand, he really hoped he would see Sawamura Daichi again.


End file.
